Zervis Fluff
by bookadict621
Summary: My entries for Zervis fluff week. Day 1 Chocolate/ Day 2 Flowers/ Day 3 Cure/ Day 4 Music/ Day 5 Dream/ Day 6 Edolas/ Day 7 Alvarez Empire
1. Chapter 1

_While writing this I realized that I suck at fluff. I always make people suffer for some reason_

It would be an understatement to say that Zeref was nervous. He was far beyond nervous, try breaking down every five minutes, trying to throw himself out of the window several times, destroying parts of his bed chamber, yeah he was just a little nervous.

He had every right to be. Well, sort of.

He was only making chocolates…... for his dead girlfriend…. that he kinda killed.

"Brandish, are you sure that this recipe will make her happy?" the black haired emperor asked one of his elite.

"Of course, my mother used to use this recipe all the time," the green haired mage looked at Zeref deeply.

"Wear these," she stuck a pair of white cat ears on his head," What have I done?! You look adorable."

"How dare you disrespect his majesty like this!" Invel, another elite walked in on Zeref and Brandish," His majesty should never have to lift a finger or wear ears such as that!"

"What's happening here?" a man with strange pigtails walked in.

"Oh Serena, I was just making chocolate," Zeref looked up at yet another elite. Serena ran over to where Zeref was.

"You are missing the most important ingredient. She could never accept these," Serena tutted.

"Really, what am I missing?" Zeref begged.

"GLITTER!" Serena pulled fistful after fistful of glitter from his pocket and threw it into the pot.

"Did somebody say glitter?" suddenly Neinhart was in the room throwing rhinestones into the pot. Zeref swore right then that they were trying to kill him, and that they were totally gay for each other.

"How dare you act like this in front of his majesty! You are all disgraces!" Invel roared.

"What it that dreadful smell?" Brandish suddenly asked. Everyone looked towards the trail of motor oil.

"Wahl! What did I tell you about using the kitchen for your experiments!" Invel opened one of the cabinets to reveal a sleeping Wahl.

"Randi, can you… What is happening in here?" Dimaria made the mistake of walking into the kitchen at that moment.

"That's what I was going to ask," a stern looking Jacob stood behind Dimaria. That's when Zeref lost it.

"All I wanted to do was make chocolates for Mavis to celebrate our 104th anniversary, break into Fairy Tail to give them to her, and make her smile! Is that such a hard thing!"

"Zeref why is it so loud in here," a small voice whispered. It was a small girl with long blonde hair.

"Mavis," Zeref whispered astonished," What... how."

"What are you talking about?" Mavis walked over and grabbed his hand," We've always been together."

Zeref smiled back at the beautiful girl he saw before him," Right, I guess it's a little late."

"Come on silly, let's go to bed. It is our anniversary tomorrow after all."

Zeref walked down the long hall back to his and Mavis' room. He took in everything about her. The way she always smelled like summer mornings and vanilla, the way her hair fell softly, the way she laughed at everything, truly living life in the moment, the way she gently touched his hand. Everything about her made Zeref love her. There was nothing that could ever replace her.

Zeref was filled with a longing to make her happy. He built an empire for her. He conquered kingdoms for her. He created beings for her. He found a cure for her. He wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that she never longed for anything, that she was always content, he wanted her to love him. She did.

She loved him for all of the reasons that he loved her. She wanted to make him happy. He always talked about repenting and changing and becoming a better person, but to her, he was already perfect. Just him being beside her was enough to keep her happy.

They both reacted in the same way.

Mavis stopped and turned towards Zeref, Zeref pulled Mavis in close.

Their lips met. It was soft and passionate. Neither was willing to back down. This was their love for each other. They waited over a hundred years to be together and they finally were.

"Come on, let's go to bed, don't want to be too tired tomorrow. It's going to be a big day," Mavis broke the kiss and continued the walk towards the bed chamber.

"Wait," Zeref pulled her back once more," I just want to tell you that I love you. I know you know this, but I needed to say it again. I love you Mavis Vermillion. You made me a better man. You are my light. You are the fairy to this spriggan, and I don't want you to every doubt that, even for a second. I love you now, I loved you then, and I will always love you!" Zeref brushed his fingers down the side of Mavis' face. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and pulled her in for another kiss. Her soft lips… wait. Why aren't her lips soft? And why does she smell like a man?

Zeref opened his eyes and screamed. He was kissing Invel.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Zeref screamed.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GRABBED ME!" Invel screamed back shocked.

"So is Zeref gay for Invel?" Brandish whispered to Dimaria.

"I didn't think so, but I thought that Serena was normal when I first met him, so my judgement must not be great," Dimaria whispered back.

"At least we know that Serena and Neinhart are gay for each other," Wahl made it a whispering circle. All three Spriggans looked at each other before nodding simultaneously.

"But you were Mavis… and then you were you," Zeref whispered horrified.

"Anyways, here are your chocolates," Ajeel handed a glistening box to Zeref," Go get your girl."

"Thank you, but uh, when did you get here?"

"That's not important, just go," Ajeel stuck his nose up.

Zeref ran out of his palace, towards his love.

A few hours later, Zeref stood, in a black ninja suit, outside of Fairy Tail. He opened the door and crept inside. He stepped over drunken sleeping bodies. _Yep this is Fairy tail_ he thought to himself. Zeref found his way to the basement and through the security systems.

A glowing light blinded him. It was Mavis. Her body was trapped inside a giant lacrima, but she was still beautiful. He put his hand to the cool glass.

"Happy anniversary," his voice was soft," I brought you something." Zeref pulled the box of chocolates out of his ninja suit. He carefully unwrapped the silvery foil that covered the delicate sweets. "They are your favorite, right?" Zeref asked the suspended body.

"Yes," a small voice answered from behind," I knew that you'd remember."

"Of course I would remember. I could never forget you," Zeref reached out to touch the space that her thought projection body was. He couldn't see her, but he knew that she was there. His fingers couldn't touch her body, but they could feel her love.

The two stayed up all night laughing, talking, enjoying their time together, but the sun soon came up. The bodies upstairs started stirring. Zeref had to leave.

The Master came down to the basement the next morning. He found Mavis' projection curled up sleeping, as if she had been holding someone's arm, and a silvery box of half-eaten chocolates.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is most certainly shorter than the last, but we all know how final exams can be. 2 more weeks 2 more weeks

 _Achoo!_ Mavis' sneeze seemed to shake the entire warehouse. Flowers shifted in their pots, shelves shuddered, and the customers whipped their heads to find the burst of wind.

"Excuse me," Mavis muttered, her face growing redder still.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Zeref peeked up from where he was admiring a particularly wonderful marigold.

"I'm fine, really," Mavis waved her hands in front of her face shaking nervously. Her face was still red.

Today, Zeref proclaimed that it was the perfect day to go shopping for flowers for the happy couple's new house. They had only ever lived in an apartment, so the need to buy flora was minimum. Mavis had been putting off the day since it was suggested, much to Zeref's annoyance. Somehow the petite blonde found something that they absolutely _had_ to do. Zeref had tried asking his beloved about it, but she brushed him off.

However, Zeref and Mavis stood in the middle of a flower warehouse. Spring was in the air, as were new shipments of exotic plants. Some reminded Zeref of Alvarez, others of extinct species. So much can happen in 400 years, so much can be lost.

Anyways the two had not been in the store for more than five minutes when it began. Whipping and unforgiving winds rocked the store and startled the other consumers. It was Mavis…. She was sneezing.

 _Sneezing_ is NOT supposed to rattle hanging baskets.

 _ACHOO!_ Mavis released another gust of air from her nostrils. By now the customers were starting to get suspicious of the two. Sniffling, Mavis muttered another apology, her voice sounding hoarse like nails on a chalk board.

"Mavis you sound terrible, I think you might need to go see a doctor," Zeref tried to express his worry to ne avail.

"NO!" Mavis paled at the thought of a certain pink haired doctor. Regaining her composure, she turned away from Zeref," It's just a small cold, nothing more."

"That sounds like a little more than the common cold," Zeref began checking her forehead for a fever. Mavis blushed under his touch.

"It's nothing really, see," Mavis bent down and began sniffing the asters," I'm perfectly- ACHOO!"

Dizzy, Mavis panted," I'm good, see." She forced a weak smile. Zeref seemed to have lit a lightbulb inside of his head, as his face suddenly glowed with realization.

"You're allergic to flowers!"

"It's just a few allergies, nothing much." Mavis let out another sneeze.

The day ended there.

The next morning Zeref woke Mavis with a smile on his face," Come see, come see." He looked like a kid in the candy store, which was not his usual composed and mature face.

"I'm coming," Mavis wiped the sleep from her eyes. What greeted her next had her in tears.

Zeref had led her to their front porch which was now gleaming with flowers. Each looked perfectly realistic, but were in fact fake.

"Since you once mentioned that you would love to have flowers woven into your house, I thought that this might be enough for now."

"Yes, yes! It's perfect." They exchanged one quick kiss before Mavis ran off to play in the soil or something like that.


End file.
